The legend of a new pretear
by lovelybird
Summary: when the leafe knights hear that theirs a new pretear what will they do?and what will happen when the new pretear gets feelings for goh?
1. Chapter 1

listen i do not own any of the pretear charaters im just doing this for fun since i love pretear

Himeno has left with hayate back to their homeland and the rest were left behind, they wondered why until hayate told them "everyone, i have heard some information that their is another pretear on this earth.", Mannen jumped up excited "WOW ANOTHER PRETEAR!" he said happily, "Maybe it will be a great one like miss himeno" shin added "Yes well it will be your responsiblity to find him or her" hayate stated, "us why not you!" mannen pouted then smirked saying " oh i know, yyooouuu want to spented time with himeno", hayate blushed "wh..what! gah never mind that go find the pretear!" he said then disappeared.

Goh,Mannen,Hajime, And Shin walked over by the high school with a sigh.

" So, the usual goh?" Mannen sighed.

"Yep.." Goh said folding his arms.

"Okay do your stuff Shin!" Hajime smirked.

Shin noded changing into human clothes and walking out into the open as the high school girls came out and he took a deep breath and started crying.

"AWWWW" the girls cried out huddleing over to shin giggling.

All the girls patted and hugged him but nothing happend.

minutes passed and the four of them grew tired, "gah! i gotta go to work guys!" goh said nervously " Its okay goh, we can take care of this, you go to work" hajime said smiling. Goh gave a tired smile as he ran of changing into his work clothes.

Goh arrived at the cafe and started working, He looked around at some of the girls eating and smiled as he thought to himself _maybe one of these girls is the next pretear?..but that would never happen of course.._ goh sighed as he continued serving people , He got a order from two girls and he was about to give them their order until he triped on the floor that had a pudle of water on it and he was about to fall flat on his face but just then one of the girls ran over to him and grabed his hand, when she did , a spark of light came in the middle of them and they both fell "wh..what just happend!" the girl said confused, goh just sat their shocked until he managed to mumble "n..no way.." She blinked tilting her head confused "l..look dude i dont care what happend could we just have our food" her friend said rudley. The girl just sat their staring at him until he got up quickly and grabed her hand running off with her "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" the girl said nervously.Goh took her to the park then sighed taking a breath and then said calmly "look...i know you dont know who i am but beleave me when i say..you are very important to this earth."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

sorry i made it short guys but that was just Goh's side of what happend, next will be what the girls side is.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello all! could someone please review the comic already? i've gotten none! at all, oh ya and blah blah blah i dont own the pretear charaters blah blah blah

Yuka, A short brown haired girl slowly opened her eyes waking up, she sat up in her bed rubbing her eyes then turning to see the time. "WAH IM LATE FOR SCHOOL!" she grabed her uniform and quickly put it on heading to school, She stops at the entrance panting and breathing heavily, her friend rina came happily skipping over

"Good morning yuka!" she said happily.

Yuka smiled waving back and heading to class walking beside her, "So hows your brother rina?"

Yuka said tilting her head confused," OH hes good but guess what hehe, hes got a crush on you!" yuka blushed

"W..what! how do you know!" Rina smirked "because i heard him say your name when he was sleeping." Yuka blushed looking down, She knew rina's brother was about her age, He was even one year older then her but she didnt really have feelings for him.

"Well none the less we need to head to class quickly!" rina said

After class they walked out with a couple of other girls, "KKYYAAHHH!" rina said giggling "LOOK ! LOOK ! YUKA LOOK !" Yuka blinked looking ahead seeing a small boy crying "hm? I wonder whats up with him?"

"CAN WE GO LOOK OVER AT HIM YUKA!" "No way rina we cant just go over to any little kid we see on the street, hes mother will get mad!" "Aww you never let me have fun yuka!" Yuka sighed walking past the crowd pulling rina away. They walked over to a cafe to get some ice cream like they usually do on fridays to celebrate the weekend.

"So what should we do tomarrow?" Rina asked.

"Well we could see a movie or something." yuka sighed.

Before Rina could reply they spotted a waitor running over with their order.

"He's cute" Rina said giggling.

"What?Geeze rina you'll fall in love with anyone." Yuka said smirking.

Yuka smiled seeing him walk over then gasped watching him fall on the water she quickly got up about to grab his hand when a spark came in the middle which made her fall along with him shocked.

_Wh..what was that?..static shock? no way that was way to powerful._Yuka thought worriedly staring into his eyes.

"Wh..what just happend?" she said finally being able to speak.

"N..no way.." she heard him mumble from under his breath.

she looked at him confused and blinked hearing from behind her rina saying "l..look dude i dont care what happend could we just have our food?"

Her eyes widened seeing him quickly get up grabing her arm and runing away with her "WH..WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" she said frightend.

They reached the park and she stood their watching him breath heavily then finally say "look...i know you dont know who i am but beleave me when i say..you are very important to this earth."


End file.
